


Reactions and Theorys about Good Omens

by MidnightDawn_The_Youtuber



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDawn_The_Youtuber/pseuds/MidnightDawn_The_Youtuber
Summary: This is going to be the place where while I'm re-watching Good Omens I'll put my reactions and theorys (so if you haven' finished the t.v. show completely this is your spoiler alert warning) The story is rated for Teen and Up audiences because I tend to curse but other than saying whether or not I think two characters are banging and the occasional curse word there won't be any mature content. ~ON HIATUS~
Kudos: 5





	1. Part 1

A/N: So, I’m re-watching Good Omens and I decided to write down the random theories that come to me when re-watching shows and my reactions to some scenes here’s part 1, Enjoy!  
-MidnightDawn

In episode 1 of Good Omens when Crowley is signing the paper to get the Antichrist from Hastur and Lingur he sets his finger on fire (and I’m assuming it is hellfire) and then signs the paper with a mark that if you have read the book know is his true name. After he signs the paper he quickly shakes his hand to put the flames out and his face makes it look like he’s in pain. Earlier we see Hastur light a cigarette with what we can only assume is the same type of fire and even though Hastur’s entire hand is on fire while Crowley only had the tip of his finger lit, after Hastur is done lighting the cigarette he hangs the STILL BURNING HAND by his side and makes no move to put the flame out, he also shows no signs of even the tiniest bit of pain. This leads me to believe that while Crowley is still a demon, either “sauntering vaguely downwards” wasn't just Crowley’s way of saying he fell and something else entirely happened or Crowley did fall but because of his friendship with Aziraphale (*cough* Love for Aziraphale *cough*) he is becoming less of a demon not just personality wise but physically and considering that at this point in time they couldn't talk very much now that the apocalypse is over and they are both outcast from their respective head offices they will be spending even more time with each other. We can only wonder what changes Aziraphale will go through, and if there will be any at all.


	2. Part 2

So everyone is saying “Arthur Young thought Crowley was a doctor! How?!” but I don't know if anyone has pointed this out but…..David Tennent played the tenth doctor on Doctor Who…..so you know….there’s that….technically that means that Crowley looks somewhat like the tenth doctor because they are played by the same actor…. So Crowley does look like a doctor. Just not a medical one.


	3. Part 3

Crowley seems to have control over time. He pauses Mary Loquacious in episode 2 and in episode 3 and episode 6 he stops time all together. We don’t see anyone else do that particular trick throughout the entire series. This leads me to believe that Crowley is the only one able to do it, after all wouldn't that be the trick that everyone uses to get out of difficult situations? (Angels and Demons that is) We also know that demons in the Good Omens universe where angels before they fell, therefore Crowley most likely had something to do with the creation of time as he has control over it, Crowley also mentions that he helped create the stars (or at least Alpha Centauri) this leads me to believe that Crowley was VERY high up in heaven to have a hand both in creating time and creating the stars.


	4. Author's Apology

Hi, It's MidnightDawn......

So......usually I'm going to post a few chapters every Sunday until I finish re-watching.

But....this week I'm not going to be able to do that.....

so yea

Apologies, 

-MidnightDawn


	5. Chapter 5

This will be finished after the quarantine is over. Sorry 😣


End file.
